1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional orientation configuration apparatus, method and program which set a three dimensional direction in a three dimensional image using a two-dimensional image that is obtained from a three dimensional image based on, for example, a CT image or an MRI image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A process has been performed which displays a three dimensional image acquired by a modality, such as a CT apparatus or an MRI apparatus, as a two-dimensional projection image using, for example, a volume rendering method or a surface rendering method. An operator operates, for example, a mouse on a display screen to change the position of the point of view in the projection image. In this way, it is possible to move, magnify, reduce, or rotate an observation target of the three dimensional image and display the observation target. For example, JP2009-022476A discloses a method which designates a point on a projection image and changes a projection surface, using the designated point as a reference point, to generate projection images viewed in various directions. As such, when the position of the point of view is changed to move, magnify, reduce, or rotate the projection image, it is possible to three dimensionally analyze an observation target. In addition, a method has been proposed which designates a point of interest on a structure included in a three dimensional image, sets an approach direction in the direction of the line of sight that passes through the point of interest, updates the approach direction whenever the projection direction is changed and sets a new approach direction, in order to easily check the three dimensional shape of an area of interest in the projection image (see JP2005-322257A) The use of the method disclosed in JP2005-322257A makes it easy to check the shape of the structure including the point of interest.